


An Unexpected Visitor (5)

by DarkSkiesIlluminatedByFallenAngels



Series: Hunters' Adventures in Babysitting Baby Angels [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Angels, Baby Castiel, Baby Gabriel, De-Aged Balthazar, De-Aged Castiel, De-Aged Gabriel, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, baby balthazar, bb!verse, deaged!castiel, deaged!gabriel, spnbb!verse, spnbbverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSkiesIlluminatedByFallenAngels/pseuds/DarkSkiesIlluminatedByFallenAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Bobby is out Sam, Dean and the three toddler angels have a visitor. An extremely surprising and unwanted one. They're not sure how long their patience will last. But what will happen when Balthazar and Gabriel get into a  fight at one of the worse times ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visitor (5)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So first off, thanks to everyone who given me such a good response to all of my previous fics. And if you've my previous works this one is a lot shorter than the rest, but it because it's just a small filler to a longer one I'm planning to write. So enjoy. ((I hope)

For the past month the three young toddlers, who were once angels, but a case gone wrong with a goddess costing Cas, Balthazar and Gabriel their power and image, and are now living with the Winchesters and Bobby in his home. And since the day they came to the home they’ve done nothing but wreak havoc. The adults would admit that the little boys did have their moments but 2/3 of the time they were raising hell.

Despite all their antics, the Winchesters thought they could at least predict those toddlers’ next big mess, and yet they still seemed to be able to surprise them. Their most recent obsession was to take all the markers that they had and use them to create murals on Bobby’s _white_ walls even though they had plenty of blank paper and coloring books.

Once Sam, Bobby and Dean stumbled upon their ‘art’, the boys got an earful from all of their caretakers. Which only resulted in Cas crying, Balthazar looking a little guilty, Gabriel giving as many shits about it as he did as while drawing the picture, and about 2 hours of scrubbing down the walls until all that was left was faint shadows of green and orange.

In order to avoid this mishap again Sam went out and bought three extra large sticky note pads for the three of them. Though his plan was effective, the boys weren’t writing on the walls any more, instead they were using the sticky notes as capes and to make paper airplanes.

Eventually they had used up all the paper. So they turned to playing a new game, Cops and Robbers. And every time they played it was Cas who was the robber. The game was a pretty routine one. Cas would ‘steal’ and Balthazar and Gabriel would chase him down and ‘arrest’ him, which was basically sticking Cas somewhere that they could attach their plastic handcuffs to. Sam and Dean didn’t mind them playing as long as nothing got broken, no one got hurt, and no rough housing. But one time it didn’t exactly go as planned.

* * *

 

Gabriel and Balthazar had 'caught' Cas stealing a purple crayon. They had chased him down and then they attached one end of the hand cuff to cas and the other to the leg of Bobby’s desk. Usually they wouldn’t have been able to even get into the study but Bobby wasn’t even home so they did it anyways.

Balthazar stood in the background arms crossed as Gabriel read Cas his rights. “Cas stop laughing it isn’t funny.” He said to Cas, growing frustrated that his little brother couldn’t take the game seriously.

“Come on, you’re ruining it.” Balthazar added.

Cas stopped laughing and pulled a serious face. “Sorry”

Gabriel began to read the rights again. Just when he said “You have the right to a jury” There was a popping noise coming from the side of the room. All three of the stopped and turned their head simultaneously to look and see who it was.

“What the hell.” A voice coming from a man with a British accent said.

Fear filled the hearts of all three of them. It was Crowley. 

“Run” Gabriel yelled to Balthazar as he went over to Cas to try to release him “go get Sam and Dean” He added.

“Who the hell are they” mumbled Crowley walking towards Cas and Gabriel.

Cas was terrified, he thrashed and squirmed trying to get out of the toy handcuffs. Tears began to creep up into his eyes as Crowley got closer. “Cas, stop moving so much” Gabriel shouted. He rummaged through his pockets looking for the tiny key to open the cuffs. By now Crowley’s feet was right in front of Gabriel.

Crowley bent down and reached for Cas “You do know there’s a little button on the-” He began.

Gabriel didn’t know what to do; he was just as scared as Cas, even though he wasn’t showing it. He did the first thing that came to mind. He bit him. Gabriel bit the king of hell. Crowley quickly pulled back. Gabriel couldn’t find the key. He decided to his last resort, he took Cas’s hand and the other end of the cuff and pulled until finally it snapped jerking the two toddlers back.

“What’s going on in-” Sam said running into the room with Dean and Balthazar following closely behind him. Gabriel and Cas ran over to them. Gabriel ran to hide behind Dean and joined his brother while Cas ran to Sam giving him just enough time to react and pick him up. Cas buried his head into Sam’s shoulder and began to cry.

“What did you do to him” Dean demanded stepping in front of Sam.

Crowley held his bitten hand in the unharmed one. “Nothing, I swear! But you should keep your little animals on a shorter damn leash”

Both of the Winchesters had no reason to trust him but they both knew that faster they could get him out of their home the better. “Why are you here” Sam spoke up. By now Cas had gotten over the harder part of crying but he still held tightly on to Sam, his head resting on Sam’s shoulder and sniffling and hiccupping every few breaths. He was definitely leaving a wet, snotty stain on Sam’s shirt. Sam kept on hand protectively over Cas’s back.

“Ah ah ah” Crowley said taking small fluid, almost rehearsed steps closer over to Dean “I’m the guest, so I ask the questions. First off who are these little miniature humans.”

So he doesn’t know who they are, which meant that it was still a mystery to Crowley and he wasn’t here because of them, they could use this to their advantage. “We’re just babysitting them for the day.” Dean answered quickly, maybe too quickly.

Crowley didn’t really seem to care for the answer as much as he cared about being able to ask the first question of what he could assume to be the beginnings of a complicated conversation.

“Now why are you here” Dean pressed on.

“What no tea? No lunch? Where’s that Winchester hospitality that we all know and love?” He responded smugly.

As Dean, Sam and Crowley went back and forth, the two angels who were now standing behind Sam were having problems of their own.

“Dude, get off my foot” Gabriel whispered to Balthazar.

“I’m not on your foot”

“Yes you are,” He insisted “look.” Balthazar ignored him to listen to the adults deliberate. Gabriel was right though, Balthazar was in fact stepping on his foot. And Gabriel was getting impatient “I said get off!” Gabriel shoved him.

Balthazar took a few steps to keep him from falling. “Hey. What was that for?” He said trying to keep his voice low. This time it was Gabriel who ignored _him_. Balthazar shoved Gabriel. “Why did you do it?”

“Don’t push me” Gabriel shoved Balthazar back. Balthazar pushed harder this time and with much more malice. “Stop it” Gabriel cautioned. Balthazar looked him straight in the eye and shoved him one more time. This whole time no one was really paying attention to either of them they were busy in their own little worlds. “I said. Stop!” Gabriel yelled, he reached his final option. Gabriel pulled back his arm and punched Balthazar, knocking him to the ground. Gabriel obviously didn’t mean to hurt him that much but never less Gabriel hit him right in the nose.

Balthazar lied on the ground it took him a second or two before he let out a loud shrill cry; one that brought everyone’s attention to him, and stuck fear and guilt in Gabriel’s heart.

“Oh my god” Dean rushing to aid Balthazar him up, blood was beginning to stream out of his nose, once in his arms Dean pinched his nose to try and keep the blood in. A lot more than what would have been considered normal amount was flowing out. “What did you do?” Dean yelled at Gabriel. Gabriel flinched and looked at his feet. Dean turned back to Balthazar. He looked around to find something to wipe the blood with. Dean had to let go off his nose to rummage through the office drawers. Balthazar was crying as blood began to spill out of his nose, onto his hands and face and onto his and Dean’s clothing.

“Here” Crowley said nonchalantly, dully in an uncaring tone, and handed Dean his cloth handkerchief.  Dean took it and quickly pressed it to Balthazar’s face. Crowley slowly walked over to Bobby’s desk and took a seat he figured it was going to take a while.

Cas looked at Sam, “Is he going to die?” He asked fearfully.

“No he’s going to be fine.” Sam responded softly “Right Dean, Balthazar’s fine.” He added loudly because, honestly he wasn’t sure himself on how bad the damage was.

Dean was sitting on the edge of the desk with the middle toddler on lap, trying to see if it was broken. But Balthazar was still pretty upset, so it wasn’t exactly easy mainly because he was refusing to let Dean look at it. “Yeah he’s fine” Dean answered having to raise his voice over the crying. “Gabriel, come here.” Dean said sternly. Gabriel slowly shuffled over to Dean.

“Wait so the bloody one is named Balthazar and that one is Gabriel, are the people you babysitting for religious?” Crowley pried

Dean ignored him. “Now what do you have to say.” Gabriel didn’t answer he looked down at his feet “Look at me” Gabriel slowly looked up. His eyes were red and brimming with tears. “What do you have to say?”

“It was an accident; I didn’t mean to hit him.” Gabriel’s voice faltered

“So your fist _accidentally_ connected with his face.”

“N-no” Gabriel said as a few tears slipped down his cheeks “I just wanted him to stop pushing me.”

“Balthazar?”

Balthazar answered Dean in a shuddering nasally voice “Yeah but he pushed me first.”

“And you wouldn’t get off my foot.”

“Why didn’t you just move you foot in the first place?” Crowley interjected leaning forward a bit from the desk to get a better view of everything.

Sam set Cas down who ran over to join the rest of his siblings “How I see it is that you both need to say sorry to each other.” Sam added.

“Yup he’s right” Cas agreed.

“So?”Dean concluded, expecting them both to apologize.

“Sorry.” Balthazar said in a hoarse nasally tone.

“Yeah sorry” Gabriel responded reluctantly.

Crowley spoke up “so who’s this” He acknowledged Cas.

“You know me; I’m the angel who always had that trench coat.” He answered innocently

Both Sam and Dean took a sharp breath. And it was all going so well too. Right now they were mentally hitting their heads against a brick wall.

“Is this Castiel?” Crowley asked with pure interest “Are you Castiel.” Cas nodded excitedly. Even the other two toddlers knew that Cas had made a huge mistake. “Wait so you’re Castiel, then that’s Balthazar as in the drunk angel, and you’re that little douche bag trickster.”

Dean stood up to face Crowley. Now what was he going to do now that their secret was out. Crowley started off giggling a after a little thought but then began to laugh. He stood up Dean and the other boys took a step back. “And here I was going to ask if you wanted in on a case. Well now I know that you’re stuck at home with the kids.” He teased. “I wish I could say that I want to be in your position but then I’d be lying.” Crowley walked over to front of Bobby’s desk. 

“Crowley, please don’t tell anyone.” Sam asked “You have no idea what kind of a position this puts us in.”

“No idea what kind of a position it put _‘us’_ in? What about me, I know one of the two most hated people in our community’s biggest weakness and you expect me to keep silent?” Dean could feel his heart racing as scenarios of what would happen if others were to find out about this played in his head. “But, I do owe you a few favors, so consider my debt repaid. Honestly I don’t see why anyone would even want anything to do with the rest of you lot.” Crowley raised his hand up to dramatically snap out, but Dean stopped him.

“So you’re not going to say anything? Just like that, no price to be paid.” Dean said skeptically.

“Why did you want to sign another contract?”

Dean really couldn’t believe that he of all people was just going to let this slide by everyone’s radar. “How do we know that you’re not lying?”

“You don’t, you and you’re little moose brother don’t know. But I’m a man of my word and this is all you two are going to be able to go by.” Crowley once again raised his hand “Good luck, you’re definitely gonna need it.” And with a snap, he was gone.

Dean and Sam looked at each other not exactly sure what they were to do next. Did this really just happen? Sam looked at his watch, nearly 2:30. Just in time for a late lunch. “Okay how does going out to eat for lunch sound?” The younger boys all cheered in agreement.

Dean just tried to imagine what it was going to be like to have to take all of them out, in public, to a place where people should have manners. He couldn’t even imagine it. But the idea of a grill cooked diner burger overpowered his distaste of having to take them out. “You get them dressed.” He said pointing out Cas and Gabriel who were still in pj’s “And I’m going to wash him up” He said carrying Balthazar upstairs to the bathroom.

Once inside Dean sat him down on the closed toilet, took off Balthazar’s shirt and cast it aside into the hamper and took a wash cloth and wet under the warm water. Dean began to wipe away the dried blood despite Balthazar’s constant objections. He also placed the handkerchief under running water, turning it an orangey pink. A dark blue and purple bruise was beginning to form on the left side of his nose. Balthazar sniffled as more blood began to pool out of his nose. “Pinch it” Dean told him while he got gauze from the first aid kit from under the sink. Dean tore a few pieces into shreds and rolled them up to use as plugs on his nose. Dean took a few more pieces and shoved them into pockets before carrying him to rejoin Sam and the others.

Cas and Gabriel teased him for how he looked until Sam reminded him why he was like that which shut Gabriel right up. Dean went upstairs to get a new change of clothes while Sam went to go strap them into the car.

Dean sat in the driver’s seat and turned them “Does anyone need to go to the bathroom? We aren’t making any stops” He warned. They all shook their heads. “Okay then” He turned on the engine and they were off.

But like every child ever. Not even 20 minutes out Cas spoke up “Dean I need to pee.” He said in an urgent tone.

“No you should have gone earlier”

“But Dddeeeaaannn” He whine “I didn't have to go then."

They all groaned frustratingly as Dean searched for the nearest gas station. This wasn’t exactly the best way to start off another one of their _outings._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay The End....for now? (I guess)
> 
> I really do like this subgenre of fanfics and I have plans to write more. Did you like it, did you hate it, tell me. Any form of criticism is welcome, I just want to be able to try and improve.


End file.
